1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical writing image forming device and to a control device for an optical writing image forming device.
2. Related Art
A conventional recording element is provided with a display body, a photoconductor body disposed superimposed on the display body, and a pair of electrodes, disposed on each side of the display body and the photoconductor body. At least one of the pair of electrodes is divided into plural sub-electrodes.
Information can be written to the recording element using light while a voltage is applied to each of the sub-electrodes.
Consequently a clear image can be obtained with no noise in the portions of the recording element corresponding to the sub-electrodes to which no voltage is being applied, since no writing is carried out even if external light is incident thereon.
A recording device is provided with a power supply member for applying a voltage to the pair of electrodes of the recording element, with a first light source for writing information to the recording element, and with a second light source used in resetting.
Existing conventional recording devices are flat head recording devices or sheet feed recording devices.